themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Shows Touch Our Lives
Game Shows Touch Our Lives is the fourth song on the album Tallahassee. ''It was performed by Kimya Dawson in ''Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Dug up a fifth of Hood River gin That stuff tastes like medicine But I'll take it It'll do On the couch in the living room all day long Music on the television playing our song And I'm in the mood The mood for you Turn the volume up real high All of that money look at it fly And you smoking like a chimney Shadows crawled across the living room's length I held onto you with a desperate strength With everything with everything in me And I handed you a drink of the lovely little thing On which our survival depends People say friends don't destroy one another What do they know about friends? Thunderclouds forming cream white moon Everything's going to be okay soon Maybe tomorrow Maybe the next day Carried you up the stairs that night All of this could be yours if the price is right I heard cars headed down to oblivion Up on the expressway Your drunken kisses as light as the air Maybe everything that falls down eventually rises Our house sinking into disrepair Ah but look at this showroom filled with fabulous prizes Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Look man, if you move across the country for somebody you figure you're gonna do more than just sit around and get drunk and watch television, right? Wrong." -- 2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *"This is a song about how you find yourself in a relationship that's really not going where you had hoped it would go, and you say to yourself in the seventh year of that relationship, 'Why am I still hanging out here? You know, that's seven years off my life, I only have so many on this planet. That's seven years I've given to this -- well, I'll stick it out another seven, see what happens.' I'm here to tell you that you don't have to give those second seven, really, seven seems like a fair point at which to start cutting losses. But you know and I know that you're not even here tonight if you're into the whole concept of cutting losses." -- 2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *"There’s a Led Zeppelin song that goes ‘Good times, bad times, you know I had my share.' Well, this song takes out all the other stuff that was confusing the narrator, the parts about the good times and the having your share. This song is about having more than your share, more than everyone else’s share, bad times coming into your house and overflowing out onto your porch. Bad times. Bad times. Bad times! Game Shows Touch Our Lives!" -- 2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *"This song is about you, me, and a big TV." -- 2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-09-14 - Atlantic Ocean Comedy and Music Festival *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-23 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-07-02 - Rose Music Center - Huber Heights, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-05 - Sumtur Ampitheatre - Papillion, NE *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-07 - The Palace Theatre - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK Videos of this Song *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs